Must Have Done Something Right
by unevilgirl
Summary: Shunsui reflects on his new relationship with Nanao and just how much it means to him.


A/N: yay! I love this song by Relient K. Do you know how much I love it? I've toyed with the idea of having it as a song at my wedding, it'd be really fun to dance to with my new hubby.... If I ever find him... You should go listen to it, it always makes me happy.

Oh, and if you can't tell, its from Shunsui's point of view :-P But I really hope you didn't need me to tell you that.

* * *

**Must have done something right**

I think Nanao-chan and I make a good pair. In more ways than one. I give the spirit and enthusiasm to the division and she provides the motivation and direction. We're both intelligent, she's more of the book-smart type where most of my knowledge has come from experience. She helps keep me in line when I get too lazy, I help her loosen up and maybe not work so hard. While we have many opposite traits, we're really suited for each other.

But I don't think I deserve her. I lived a long life, enough time to do too many things in which I regret. I believe I've done some good, but I feel the regrets overwhelm the positive. I flirt with all the women, I hope that the attention can make their day better. She would never give false hope to any man.  
Nor drink herself to an oblivion and hope someone takes her back home like I have too many times. Behind the formalities is a caring woman who I bet is very passionate. She's intelligent, as well as logical. And how she moves, it's so elegant, even when she's on duty. Her kido students know she's patient as well. She is so loyal, too. I wish she hadn't followed me when Ukitake and I fought Yama-jii, but if she hadn't, I would have never understood exactly how loyal and devoted she can be.

I know I tell her how much I love and care for her and how pretty she is but she doesn't get it. Maybe I come off too much as a cliché. Honestly, I must seem like some helpless romantic that declares his love for anything feminine. I wear a pink haori and a straw hat. I enjoy poetry. How could someone as down-to-earth as Nanao take a man like me seriously? She must think that this is just some sort of fairytale and it's not real. She doesn't want to build up her hopes that she has her own happily ever after. That's why I lie in the office day after day, watching her do paperwork and think of how I can truly convince her that this is the real thing. I enjoy every day I spend with her. While some days she's so predictable, others she completely surprises me.

While she's come to terms with her feelings, I don't think she's come to a full realization just how much I love her. The times we've gone out for dinner or a simple drink, people give us glares. While she thinks it's because they're jealous she's with me, she doesn't notice that the most of them are men. They had no idea how much they really missed out on.

Nanao, I don't think I have the words to describe what you mean to me. I figure it's going to take a really long time to describe every bit of it. I want to spend the rest of my life convincing you just how amazing you really are, Ise Nanao. And it'll take some convincing but you're going to love the journey that we've started on together. If you let me, I'll never give you reason to look back and regret.

It's been almost a year now since we both realized the feelings we have for each other. I'm so lucky that you fell in love with me. Of all people, you chose me. I know it sounds silly, Nanao, but you're the best thing has ever happened to me. And I bet everyone else who isn't jealous would say so too. It just so obvious to everyone that we have a magnificent and joyful thing.

When you first came to the 8th, everything was a mess with Lisa-chan and the others leaving. I was a mess too. It just seemed like another thing I did wrong. But you helped pull me and the division back together. Nanao, you gave me hope in myself again. You found my world in chaos and you neatly organized it, like everything else you encounter. I'm lucky that you were assigned to my division. Maybe on that day fate felt that I needed a break. Or I must have done something right.


End file.
